


Cine

by Erimin



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho llega de vacaciones al pueblo en donde Slaine ha vivido desde siempre. Para pasar el rato Inaho decide trabajar en el cine del lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Aldnoah.Zero pertenece a Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures.

El único cine con el que la ciudad contaba tenía una mínima cantidad de salas, por ello es que eran pocas las películas que se podían ir a ver. Por lo general sólo llegaba una como estreno cada dos semanas y se mantenía allí a lo largo de dos o tres más, o al menos hasta que una nueva película llegaba.

A pesar de ello, a Slaine siempre le había fascinado aquel lugar ya que su padre lo había llevado unas cuantas veces cuando aún vivían juntos, antes de que debiese mudarse a la capital por trabajo. Gracias a eso, le guardaba un lugar especial en su corazón.

A penas tuvo la edad mínima para trabajar, quiso postular para trabajar en el cine, y puesto que los requerimientos no eran demasiado altos, lo logró. El trabajo había sido lo más parecido a la perfección, o al menos eso creía él, ya que al ser un lugar pequeño resultaba fácil de manejar, además de que todos se conocían y llevaban muy bien. Incluso el jefe era agradable con todos.

Y todo había sido espectacular, hasta que aquel chico llegó.

Un chico capitalino, que sólo había venido al pueblo durante el verano para visitar a su hermana. Alegando de que no eran muchas las cosas que se pueden hacer en el pueblo, dijo aburrirse pronto y como entretención, decidió comenzar a trabajar.

—Para pasar el rato —dijo.

A pesar de que no se veía motivado el jefe lo contrató de todas formas, sólo para luego darse cuenta de que era realmente bueno en el trabajo. Sólo debías indicarle lo que debía hacer y al poco tiempo ya lo tenía claro y lo ejecutaba a la perfección.

Muchas veces Slaine se lo encontró cerca de donde él andaba y, con el pasar de los días, terminó por desagradarle, debido a su actitud despreocupada y casi nulo interés en, bueno, todo.

O eso era lo que el creía.

—Me interesas, Troyard.

Slaine, cumpliendo órdenes, debió dirigirse hasta la sala de proyección en donde estaba aquel chico Kaizuka trabajando el día de hoy. Supuestamente debía ayudarle, a pesar de que parecía tener todo bajo control.

Apenas tuvo un momento libre, Kaizuka se le acercó y, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, le dijo aquello.

Los minutos que sucedieron a esa extraña confesión fueron los más largos de su vida. Sólo el movimiento de las máquinas proyectoras se escuchaba y lograba hacer el ambiente un poco más ameno, dentro de lo que unas máquinas sin vida podrían.

Tanto Slaine como Kaizuka se mantuvieron en silencio. Slaine no tenía idea de qué decir. Kaizuka, él parecía estar esperando un tipo de respuesta.

—Me interesas Troyard...

—¡Ya lo escuché la primera vez! —le interrumpió.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Que si quieres...

—¡No tienes que repetir las cosas!

Kaizuka ladeo la cabeza confundido. El chico frente a él decía una cosa pero al instante decía lo contrario. Le parecía extraño aquel comportamiento.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Siquiera nos conocemos?

—¿No es esa una de las principales razones para empezar a salir? ¿Conocerse el uno al otro?

Slaine sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Se sentía superado por esta situación y en particular por este chico. Era extraño que alguien que se ve y actúa tan desinteresadamente tuviera realmente un interés en alguien, y lo peor era que había sido él quien había provocado ese interés, aparentemente.

—Bueno, tienes razón en eso...

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? Claro que no.

—¿Entonces es un no?

Sin saber muy bien el porqué, no se sentía bien el pensar en rechazar al chico, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de salir con alguien que hasta hace unos minutos creía odiar.

—¿Qué te parece si sólo salimos como amigos primero?

Kaizuka abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendiendo de paso a Slaine, quien pensaba que el chico no era capaz de hacer otro tipo de expresiones ya que siempre le había visto igual.

—¿Estás sonriendo? —preguntó incrédulo, luego de observar como una casi imperceptible curvatura se formaba en el rostro de Kaizuka.

—La verdad es que pensaba que me dirías que no —dijo mirando hacia un lado—. Que bueno que me equivoqué.

La sonrisa de Kaizuka repercutió en él más de lo que a Slaine le hubiera gustado. Pensó que había hecho bien en no rechazarlo.

—Salgamos el otro fin de semana —propuso el chico—. Tengo entendido que cada verano preparan un festival en la ciudad. —Slaine asintió, confirmándoselo— Vayamos juntos.

Slaine pensó en que si aceptaba, probablemente sería capaz de volver a ver esa sonrisa.

—Está bien, vamos —dijo, Kaizuka sonrió con disimulo nuevamente, pero Slaine logró notarlo—. Pero esto no es una cita.

—Solo saldremos como amigos. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Sin tener claro el porqué, Slaine se sentía un tanto nervioso. Ahora probablemente no podría estar calmado en frente de este chico.

—Creo que me iré por ahora... A ayudar a otro lado.—dijo dando media vuelta.

—Nos vemos.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Para Slaine, esa frase ahora cobraba más sentido. Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse luego de su decisión.


End file.
